1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binding apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new jacking chain binder for safely binding a chain which restrains a cargo load on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of binding apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, binding apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art binding apparatuses include U. S. Pat. No. 4,155,537; U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,203; U.S. Pat. No. 810,795; U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,077; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,985; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,331.
In these respects, the jacking chain binder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely binding a chain which restrains a cargo load on a vehicle.